Lord of the Bling-Bling
by Tempest9
Summary: Let the Battle between the East Side and West Side commence!
1. The Long Expected Rave

Lord of the Bling-Bling  
  
Set in an alternative world called Middle-Ghetto, Lord of the Bling-Bling tells of a groovy journey to stop the un-happenin' become happenin'. Freaky circumstances have placed a very special bling-bling into the pocket of a Versace coat, a bling-bling that could tip the balance of good and evil (musically speaking). The coat belonging to an old but still down wit it, Grand Master Bilbo.  
  
Book 1: The Fellowship of The Bling-bling  
  
Chapter 1: The Long Expected Rave  
  
When Grandmaster Bilbo announced he would be celebrating his eleventy-first number 1, his latest single 'Da Shire on Fire, with a rave, his crew were very physced. Grandmaster Bilbo was very loaded; he had been the king of coolness, in Da Shire for many years after his career in the music industry had taken off. Unfortunately, after many awards and video's featuring a number of luverly hobbit-ladies, Grandmaster Bilbo had decided that it was time to leave the rapping behind him and put his skills to production with up and coming artists such as MC F.b, his nephew.  
  
Days passed in Da Shire, and one evening a very flash looking Bentley full with speakers and records bounced in Grandmaster Bilbo's crib. It was driven by a strange looking man with a beard and a red bandana tied round his head. As some young homies ran after him, he started to play an unfamiliar song. When he came out of the car though, you realised who he was straight away. Notorious G.T.G. The song became familiar. 'Mordor Bringin' Da Noise', the single that had made G.T.G big.  
  
Loungin on the leather sofas, Grandmaster Bilbo and Notorious G.T.G touched knuckles. 'Looking good Grand B' said Notorious. 'Yeeah, you too, you too' Grandmaster Bilbo replied 'Still talking bout leavin the music behind..?' Notorious asked. 'Yeeah, I'm off to the studio, need to chill for a bit' Grandmaster Bilbo explained. 'Aiight' said Notorious.  
  
The warehouse was packed full of rappers, MC's, producers, technicians, celebs, paparazzi and others. One graffitied wall read 'Grand B Rulez'. And oh how true that was. Entertainment was in the form of Notorious G.T.G, who spun the tunes. Even though G.T.G had given up his career a while back, he still knew how to get the crowd bouncin'. The toasts began, glasses of Kristal were raised and Grandmaster Bilbo spoke. 'My dear homies' he coughed. After thanking many a famous names in the business he explained the reason for the rave. 'Today, my eleventy-one single reached number 1, in the BalrogBoard Charts. And tonite I got some news y'all. Eleventy-one number one's is enough for me. I'm outta here!' And with that he vanished, with a little help from the boys at the special FX department at Universal Studios.  
  
Many broke the silence. 'That boy been smoking more than pipeweed.'  
  
MC F.b was the only one who did not speak.  
  
As for Grandmaster Bilbo, he was back at his crib. He held a bling-bling in his hands, a bling-bling he treasured dearly. Notorious G.T.G came into the room, records under one arm, glass of Kristal in the other.  
  
'I'm glad to find you visible again, I seem to have drunk too much of this stuff' Notorious said, shaking his glass.  
  
'Nah Nah man, was my bling-bling. Having this bling-bling, gives me some kind of power.' he explained.  
  
'I see your packing already' said Notorious G.T.G handing Grandmaster Bilbo his Christian Dior dressing gown. 'Yeeah, jet flies in tonight, you will look after MC F.b for me won't ya Gandy man?' he asked of Notorious. 'You know I will, that boy got talent' Notorious replied reassuringly. 'I know, I've worked wit him many years now, it's time for me to move on, I'm leavin' most of my things to him' said Grandmaster Bilbo. 'Even your special bling-bling?' Notorious asked hopingly.  
  
'Um.yeeah, it's over there, oh no, it's in the pocket of my Paul Smith duffle coat...weird' Grandmaster Bilbo said eerily.  
  
'Gimme the bling-bling Grand B, I got me boys outside, I don't wanna have to call Big Rob in here now do I.' Notorious said threateningly. 'I don't want to.my precioussssss' whispered Grandmaster Bilbo. 'If you do not hand me that bling-bling now Grand B, I will be forced to break some of my moves on ya!' Bilbo handed the bling-bling over quickly. Notorious G.T.G was famous for his moves.  
  
'MC F.b can have it.'  
  
As Grandmaster Bilbo jetted off on his private plane, the rave continued throughout the night.  
  
MC F.b joined Notorious G.T.G at the crib a little later. Notorious explained briefly the secrecy the bling-bling should behold and fled off in his Bentley into the night.  
  
Some days later, after the taping of MTV: Cribs, Notorious G.T.G came over to shoot some hoops. 'The bling-bling Notorious, I don't understand why it's sooo speeccial.' MC F.b said. 'Me neither, MC, but I will try to find out for you. Just keep it safe; I'll be back soon. I've got an appearance at Uruk Records.' Notorious explained. 'But.but.' But MC F.b was too late, Notorious Gandalf . The . Grey and his Bentley were gone. 


	2. The Music of the Past

Book 1: The Fellowship of The Bling-bling  
  
Chapter 2: The Music of the Past  
  
  
  
Rumours of strange things came to the East Side of Middle-Ghetto, and Notorious G.T.G was kept busy with his various media appearances for many years. MC F.b, though had managed quite a few number 1's without his help. Luckily though, at the after-party of the Gamgee's Awards, Notorious and MC F.b met, they returned to Da Shire. They began to discuss the bling-bling. 'In ways it is more powerful than I ever imagined MC F.b So powerful that he who wears it next to his Boodles and Dunthorpe 24 carat sovereign bling- bling, could become the Hippest of the Hip, the Coolest of the Cool, the Funkiest of the Funky!!!, you get what I mean? If this happened MC F.b then Middle-Ghetto as we know it, would never be the same.' explained Notorious. 'But how and why Gandyman?' asked MC F.b 'There were several bling-blings made. A musical performer who wears this bling-bling MC F.b will.eventually.(starts to stutter) produce a bad record.' said Notorious. 'A bad record?!, that's terrible, why would a dude make such a bling- bling?' asked MC F.b Notorious G.T.G shakes his head. 'Is that why my homie, Grandmaster Bilbo was so successful? Because he had this bling-bling of power?' MC F.b asked 'Hell no MC F.b, Grand B has talent, real talent and don't let no boy tell you he don't, aiight?' MC F.b and Notorious G.T.G touch knuckles. 'But Grand B was tempted by the bling-bling's power. he was a rap superstar, he lived large, he had a big house, he had 5 cars. But he was wanting more. Where is the bling-bling MC F.b? MC F.b pulls it from the pocket of his Armani Jeans and hands it to Notorious. 'Can you see any markings on the bling-bling?' Notorious asks. They saw none, and Notorious threw it into the marble fireplace. 'Now hold it up MC F.b, and what d'ya see my homie?' Notorious asked. As they looked at the bling-bling, MC F.b saw lines that looked like proper writing. the kind they taught in schools. 'I can't read it G.T.G, its wrote proper, y'know like, what they teach in skool, skool for fool' said MC F.b 'I see. let me try.' Notorious said.  
  
'One bling-bling to rule them all, One bling-bling to find them One bling-bling to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.'  
  
Notorious G.T.G shook his bandana'd head. 'This is the main bling-bling, the one he lost, the one he wants back. We can't let him get it MC F.b or the West Side will be ruined. Our record sales will plummet, our street cred will crash and burn, and our beats will no longer have the Middle-Ghetto in a craze. We'll become has-been's!!!' Notorious shouted. 'Whatcha been smokin' Notorious?' asked MC F.b 'Sau'ron, my young rapper, Sau'ron. The rumours you have heard are true, he is making a comeback! Notorious G.T.G exclaimed. 'I wish this could not happen' said MC F.b worryingly. 'As do we all, the 1st time was bad enough. But the enemy still lacks 1 thing, real talent. This is what the bling-bling can give him. Word on TRL has it that The Shadow's have also been in the studio, mixing some new tunes. Wit only 2 number 1's to their name, this could be baaad' explained Notorious. 'So what happened G.T.G?' asked MC F.b 'The bling-bling was stolen, at a contest, a battle of words if you may. Sadly there was a drive-by afterwards and the bling-bling was lost. It fell into a nearby drain and washed up on Morog Beach. It got into the hands of 2 very sick and twisted individuals.' Notorious said. 'Not back-up dancers!' exclaimed MC F.b 'Yes MC, 2 back-up dancers called Smeagol and Deagol. In short they had a dance-off and Smeagol won. Unfortunately he tried to make a better career for himself but failed baaadly. He became known as The Artist formerly known as Smeagol. Or Gollum for short. Which in the industry means 'reject'. 'Gollum? that Grandmaster Bilbo knew?' questioned MC F.b 'Yes, a rather sad story really, back-up dancers are back-up dancers, that's all they ever will be.' explained Notorious. 'True my homie' MC F.b said as he touched knuckles with Notorious G.T.G again. 'Grandmaster Bilbo, was meant to find that bling-bling MC F.b, not to add to his collection of bling, but for some other reason that I am sure will be explained later in this story of grooviness. Unfortunately, Gollum travelled to Mordor, the East Side and no doubt now, he is being tortured wit baaaad music. But the enemy is now on its way, to Da Shire. 'Can't we destroy it?' asked MC F.b 'We can only destroy the bling-bling by throwing it into the oven of the canteen which lies deep inside Mt Doom Records . The East Side's record company. So MC F.b what will you do?' 'I will travel to the East Side!' I will save Da Shire!' And dat was dat. (Oh and frequent mc-ing partner Sam G, decided to go aswell) 


	3. Three Homies is Company

Book 1: The Fellowship of The Bling-bling  
  
Chapter 3: Three Homies is Company  
  
MC F.b was reluctant to leave Da Shire. He was rapidly climbing the tree of coolness and he had just been named Sexiest Homie in Muzique Magazine. If he left for da East, then he might come back to no career. 'You must go MC F.b, find Mt Doom Records and destroy the bling-bling' urged Notorious G.T.G When gossip came that MC F.b was selling his crib, other homies believed that he was returning home, to the projects. Notorious G.T.G stayed in Da Shire for 2 months, enjoying the success of his latest album, 'I ain't going nowhere.' But one day he told MC F.b that a video shoot needed him and he would return again.  
  
While filming an episode of Survivor: Da Shire, MC F.b and his fellow homies, Sam G, Mezza B and P.Tooky. They met a famous entrepreneur called Gildor Gates, the brains behind Elvensoft [Tm]. 'Hello there MC F.b, what are you doing in this part of the middle ghetto eh?' 'We are filming Survivor: Da Shire, a celebrity episode. What do you know of the Shadows Mr Gates? we've seen a few in the last couple of days.' MC F.b replied. The other geeks and Gildor did not speak for a while. 'You may come with us, hop in our limo and we'll be on our way!' said Gildor. There was an uncomfortable feeling during the ride in the limo that the homies sensed. It could have been the lack of Kristal in the fridge or the N*Sync, playing on the radio. The homies found themselves being kicked out of the limo when P.Tooky decided it was time for some break dancing.nuff said. When speaking with Gildor Gates though, MC F.b found that the courage he needed to have on this journey, didn't lie at the bottom of a Kristal bottle, but in unlikely places he was told. MC F.b decided that it was probably when trying to attempt to look good in anything but designer threads. 


	4. A Short Chapter

Book 1: The Fellowship of The Bling-bling  
  
Chapter 4: A Short Chapter  
  
Filming for Survivor: Da Shire was over, and MC F.b found himself and the rest of the posse in a Hilton Hotel, in the penthouse suite. 'Sam G, I have made up ma mind, I'm leavin' Da Shire as soon as I caaan. Will you still come wit me?' MC F.b asked. 'Sure thang my homie, and if you decide to stay in da East and make a career there, I will stay wit you' said Sam G. They decided to take the Buckleberry Freeway out of Da Shire. As they turned a corner in their Rolls, Sam G pointed out of the window. 'Look my homies, it's a member of The Shadows, the quiet one, that never used to sing lead parts. He went out with Primula Lopeztook.  
  
'Oh yeeah, I know who ya mean' said MC F.b  
  
They carried on for a couple of miles. P.Tooky and Mezza B decided it was time for a new song.  
  
Yo! Yo! Yo! To da East side MC F.b goes, To feel my homie and drown my woes I'll need to drink a bottle of Kristal, cold. All the homie-ladies are gonna cry, But for a hundred number 1's he will try!  
  
Until then our Rolls, just rolls on by.'  
  
Their freestyling was suddenly broke by an awful sound, a high-piercing note. They all thought the same thing. 'That's the really loud one from The Shadows, I'd know that voice from anywhere' said P.Tooky. 'They must be following us' said MC F.b The car passed some very flash gates. 'That's my boy, Old M.G's crib, We best not go see him, his beat only got to number 7 in the charts, he won't be too pleased to see 4 young successful homies.' Mezza B explained. So they drove on. 


	5. A Whole Lotta Stuff Unmasked

Book 1: The Fellowship of The Bling-bling  
  
Chapter 5: A Whole Lotta Stuff Unmasked  
  
The homies arrived at MC F.b's new crib. One of Mezza B's boys, Fat Bo' had been looking after the place while they filmed Survivor: Da Shire. They sat down to a bucket of hot wings. 'So F.b, ma' boy, wats all this bizness going on then?' asked Mezza B.  
  
'Mezza B, let the man finish his hot wings, I tell you what happened' said P.Tooky.  
  
He put his hot wing on to the plate. 'Right, those thangs we keep seein' are The Shadows. They used to be a group, but they split and now some boy called Sau-Ron, with an invisible e on then end, say it with me Mezza boy' asked P.Tooky. 'Sau-Roooooone' they both said. 'Well Sau-Ron, had this bling-bling you see, and he wants it bak. So he got The Shadows bak together to help him. You know the Shadows, that reeeally baaaad group, no Muzique to ya ears, I tell ya now' explained P.Tooky 'Dang' Mezza B said, 'But I knew bout the bling-bling already' he added. 'How did ya know about the bling-bling?' asked MC F.b 'Boy, I known bout the bling-bling for time. It was before the rave. I were walking down the street, and I see Grandmaster Bilbo. Then I see the paparazzi comin' and I turn round, and Grandmaster B gone! Naturally, I stopped and let them take a few pics of me, least I could do. I then found Bilbo in some V.I.P club, putting a bling-bling into his pocket. I stayed, I partied, I drank some Kristal, I danced. We set the roof on fire! And dat was dat. I knew about the bling-bling.  
  
MC F.b later on had something to say. 'I'm bouncin' into The Odd Forest'. He admitted. 'No man, you can't do dat, why would you put yourself through dat, tell me dat?' said Fred Boy, another one of Mezza B's boys, who was fond of saying dat. 'I know.I know, but I gotta. I'll be cool' said MC F.b MC F.b hoped he would be anyways. The Odd Forest held many strange rumours. People heard weird creatures within the Forest. But MC F.b was not worried, it was just a bad part of the hood to him. MC F.b thought it would be safe to travel through this forest as The Shadows, who were also a rap group, maybe also would wonder about what really went on in the forest. 'Well I'm warning ya boys, you might get affected. People come outta them woods all fruit-looped y'know. Said Fred Boy.  
  
But they were going. 


	6. The Odd Forest

Chapter 6: The Odd Forest  
  
'Yo MC F.b, get on up will ya?' shouted Mezza B. 'Whatcha hollering at ma' for?' asked MC F.b 'We're trekkin' now, get up!' Mezza B shouted again.  
  
As MC F.b, tying his bandana round his head, walked into the garage, he noticed their form of transport. 'You got us scooters! that's bangin' man.' MC F.b said as he touched knuckles with Mezza B. 'It's all goood.' Mezza B replied. 'These are the same one's that P.Tooky had in his vid, Bad Homie for Life, (ain't goin' nowhere)', he added. 'Ah yeeah, props to you ma' brother.' MC F.b said. After a couple of test drives and many accidents from Sam G, who hadn't been in the vid, they were ready.  
  
They came to some traffic lights, they were still red, but you know, being bad homies, they road over anyway. 'There. We've left Da Shire and we is now on the edge of thr The Odd Forest.' Mezza B said. 'Daang' said Sam G. 'And dem stories are true?' asked P.Tooky 'If you mean the ones bout the Wal-Mart being in there, we're cool.' ' Mezza B said. After comin to the end of a part of the woods, they had to go up many back alleys. They stopped for a while and they had a Big Mac, which they'd got from the drive through. Then something terrible happened. 'Aaaaaghhhh!' screamed MC F.b 'What the hell matter wit you boy?' asked Sam G. MC F.b turned to face them, holding something in his hands, a piece of paper. 'Whats dat you got boy?' Mezza B asked. 'It's bout me.a picture. (He took a deep breath), before I was happenin'. I thought I'd destroyed them all, I mean look at dat hair.dem clothes.. I t was like the tree wanted me to see it, it just fell in front of me.' said MC F.b 'Well these boy are the Odd Woods, we heard about the Wal-Mart thang, this is a bad hood, we know dat.' Said P.Tooky.  
  
Suddenly they heard a voice, a voice that was singing..  
  
'It's not unusual to be loved by anyone, Its not unusual to have fun with anyone.'  
  
The homies were scared to say the least. This person, no doubt had a good singing voice for the music he was singing, but what the heck was that music?!  
  
A man suddenly came into view. He was certainly to orange to be a homie, a mandarin kind of colour to be honest. He had a weird dress sense aswell. A purple velvet jacket, a white shirt and black leather trousers. Although is face a shade of orange, his teeth shone, they were so white, it was scary. You had to be careful; he could probably blind you if you looked at him straight in the face. Guessed who it is yet.?  
  
Naturally MC F.b and Sam G tried running away. Wouldn't you? 'Whoa, steady there lads' said the weird man with a slight Welsh accent, with a twang of American. 'Haha, were you off to? do you know who I am? I'm Tom Jones! Whats wrong?' he asked. 'We're um...kinda lost' explained Sam G, squinting at the man. The other homies joined them. 'Well my little fellows' he chuckled. 'You can come home with me' he offered. The homies, although still slightly frightened at the thought of this Tom Jones and the tightness of his leather trousers, agreed. 'Sure thang' said Mezza B. 'Um...yes. Quite.' Tom said.  
  
They soon came upon Tom Jones's crib. The door opened.and suddenly another voice was heard, a woman's. 


	7. Singin' Down the House With Tom Jones

Chapter 7: Singin' down the house with Tom Jones  
  
The 4 homies stepped over the threshold and stood still, blinking. They were in the foyer of Tom Jones's house. It was decorated ghastly. Leopard skin curtains, fur rugs, and red walls. They walked through to another room, this room was also vulgar. That wasn't the first thing you noticed when entering the room though. In the far corner, past the disco balls and dance floor, was a woman, setting up a karaoke machine. The woman, had hair like a horses tail, but white. Her clothes made of PVC and leather was criminal but what struck you was her face, it too seemed almost plastic. 'Hey there' she said when noticing them. 'Come in boys, don't just stand there, I'm Cher-Berry, and your just in time, me and Tom were just about to have a go on the karaoke machine' she added clapping her hands. 'One of yours, or one of mine?' Tom asked, walking over to Cher-Berry. All of the homies began to fear for their lives. Obviously these musically impaired freaks, had been taking something. Illegal. Of course the homies had not actually heard any of their music, but between you, and me we know it's terrifying. The music of Satan. Cher-Berry moved over to the door. 'Its better if we close this, we get some guys out here throwing stuff at the house, eggs, vegetables, mostly rotten. We don't know why' she explained as she closed the door. 'But you don't have to worry for you are in the house of Tom Jones and Cher- Berry!' Tom said. He chuckled. This was a reason to worry. 'Sit down, sit down' asked Cher-Berry, pointing to some inflatable chairs. The homies were hesitant to sit down, but noticed that by sitting were they were shown; the glow from Tom's teeth could be avoided. As they sat down they noticed that Tom had actually disappeared. 'Yo Cher-Berry, ya gotta tell me who this Tom Jones's boy is' MC F.b said. 'Lordy, you don't know who my Tom is? why Tom is the master of music himself!' Cher-Berry replied. All the homies laughed. 'Girl, quit playin' me. Grandmaster Bilbo ain't never dressed so baaaad, he's the master of music.' MC F.b assured Cher-Berry. 'Who?. Well he is. He's had many hits. Why, he's famous world-wide!' Cher- Berry said. 'And uh, who the heck you?' Sam G questioned. Why, she's Cher-Berry, you silly boys.' Tom Jones said, he as reappeared from a behind a glittery curtain that the homies were sure hadn't been there before. He chuckled. He was dressed differently, and obviously and quite sadly, he thought he looked good. He wore a black suit, made of velvet, with the shirt underneath undone just a little too far, to reveal some rather unsightly chest hair. Cher-Berry had disappeared as Tom had returned, but she too now appeared again. You now had to squint at her also. She had changed into a gold glittery dress. Let me you tell this, it was a fashion crime! 'Its karaoke time!' they both said in unison, microphones in hand. 'Me and Cher-Berry will start, then you boys can have a go' said Tom, his smile beaming. The homies held hands in fear, but hush, cause that's so uncool for homies to do.  
  
2 excruciating hours passed until the vocal torture was finally over. The homies explained they were very tired and would like to sleep. They sprinted to their rooms and got into their beds.  
  
Unsurprisingly, the homes were never the same, and I don't want to scare you by explaining what they had to endure. I scare myself thinking about it.  
  
MC F.b had dreams that night. Dreams he wished he'd never have again. He was being taught dance moves by 3 blonde, good looking, non-stop smiling boys. He had joined a boy band.  
  
They woke, all four at once. Tom was singing. They leapt up. 'Morning boys' said Tom. 'You should have woken up earlier, we could have had a go at the old karaoke again.' He added. 'Um yeeah boy, but we were so tired an' all'. said Mezza B. 'Well later then' he said chuckling.  
  
They all sat down for breakfast, while Tom told them many long and boring stories about his past. 'Yeeah, I get that boy. How ya meet Cher-Berry?' asked Sam G. 'Well, we used to live in the same town, but one day the guys living there kinda booted us out. And threatened to hurt us if we came back.' Tom explained. 'So Cher-Berry and me decided that if we sung then maybe they'd let us back in. So we did, but they just got mad, angrier and violent. Don't know why... So we came to live here.' he said finishing his story. 'Daang' said P.Tooky MC F.b soon found himself telling Tom and Cher-Berry about his life and why he was here. 'Show me the bling-bling' said Tom suddenly. MC F.b felt into the pocket of his trousers, designed by P.Tooky's clothing label and handed the bling-bling to Tom. All the homies noticed that when Tom put the bling-bling onto his little finger, that he didn't disappear! They decided that because Tom could never be happenin', the ring didn't affect him. They planned their trek for their next day and returned to their fur-lined rooms. 


	8. Love with Barry on the Barrow-Downs

Chapter 8: Love with Barry on the Barrow-Downs  
  
That night MC F.b had no dreams and neither did singing awake the homies. After breakfast they were ready to leave. The homies started of on their P.Tooky video scooters. 'Phew, we escaped without having to say goodbye to Cher-Berry' MC F.b though. 'Tom saying goodbye while dancing, is going to haunt me for the rest of my life.' though Sam G But at that moment a screeching sound broke the silence. All the homies turned around to see Cher-Berry, red haired and in a white cat suit. No doubt the alarm board of the Fashion Police was bleeping like crazy. Cher-Berry spoke to them. 'Hurry now boys! buh-byee!!!' she shouted to them. They carried on, although the homies could still hear faint sounds of Tom and Cher-Berry singing. Riding through the hood, they ate some nachos. The neighbourhood was empty, they saw no one. MC F.b soon noticed that it was getting dark, and they usually had their bodyguards with them. They were approaching the barrow-downs. 'Come on my homies!' he called out, noticing that they hadn't kept up with him. No one came. 'Yo Sam G! P.Tooky?, Mezza B?! Come on! quit playin' me!' he shouted. There was no answer. He scootered round the hood but found no one. 'My homies! Where are ya?' he shouted again. 'Here!' said a voice, deep and yet strangely soothing. 'I'm waiting for yooooooou my darling.' the voice said again. MC F.b suddenly fell off his scooter. He looked up; hovering over him was a tall, dark, quite chunky figure. It leaned over him, breathing deeply. MC F.b could not see its eyes for they were covered with dark shades. He then felt a hand on his Louis Vuitton covered shoulder.  
  
When he came to, he could remember nowt. He then realised he was imprisoned. He was in a Love Barrow. A Barry-White had taken him hostage and he was under the dreadful love spell that the Barry-Whites were famous for. Many tales had been told about the Barry-Whites, mainly about females.but there were a few stories from male's aswell. MC F.b dared not move. He lay still, upon the Vibrating Bed of Love he had found himself on. He lay there, a pale red light and romantic soulful music around him. He turned to see the other homies lying on beds across the room. Around them lay loads of bling-bling.weird. And I mean loads of it.  
  
Suddenly a song began.the voice seemed far away but you could still feel the smoothness of it. After a while the song became clear.  
  
'Oh, baby, sweet baby  
  
What am I gonna do, yeah, yeah  
  
Baby, sweet baby, my babe  
  
What am I gonna do with you, yeah  
  
Been makin' love for hours  
  
And, baby, with you goin' strong  
  
Boy, this night is ours  
  
And, ooh, I swear I feel it comin' on, yeah'  
  
(Taken from the Barry White song 'What am I gonna do with you')  
  
He tried to block out the song, by thinking of ways he could escape from the Love Barrow. He thought about using the bling-bling and running for it, like real fast! But he couldn't leave his homeboys. Who would he cruise in his Bentley with? Who would he partay with? Who would feature on, and in the vid's of his future No 1's?  
  
Suddenly, MC F.b had an idea. He remembered something that Tom Jones had told him. He didn't want to, but he had to. He opened his mouth and began to sing.  
  
'When you are far away  
  
I'd like to be part of your time each day  
  
So think of me  
  
A minute of your time  
  
Is all it takes to bring us close  
  
When we are far apart'  
  
(Taken from the great song by Tom Jones 'One Minute of your Time)  
  
There was a reply.  
  
'Its not unusual to be loved by anyone,  
  
Its not unusual to have fun with anyone'  
  
MC F.b knew he was coming. A heart shaped door opened and in popped Tom's head. He was on rollarblades. He held his microphone and began to sing. . This is sure to scare the Barry-White away thought MC F.b.  
  
'Aw, Aw baby, Yeah, ooh Yeah, huh, listen to this  
  
Spy on me baby use satellite  
  
Infrared to see me move through the night  
  
Aim gonna fire shoot me right  
  
Aim gonna like the way you fight  
  
And I love the way you fight'  
  
And it did. There was a voice, the same smoooooth one MC F.b had heard before. Like it too had, had many hit singles. A voice that too sounded like it charmed a lot of ladies. And with that the Barry-White was gone. 'Come on lad, help me get your mate out of here' asked Tom. As MC F.b left the Love Barrow for good, he spotted a pair of dark shades.  
  
The homies woke up. 'Yo, ma homie, were ya bin'?' asked Mezza B. 'Aaaaaaagggh!' screamed Sam G. 'Whats wrong boy?' asked MC F.b  
  
'We're dressed in non-designer threads!!!'  
  
The homies screamed. Tom Jones chuckled 'You won't find your clothes again' said Tom as he skated around. His teeth glinting in the sunlight. 'Wha, this is not happenin' boy' P.Tooky said. 'The Barry-White took them. You were in his Love Barrow. But don't worry, he wanted to serenade you, he had you hypnotised with his smoooooth voice' explained Tom. 'And we shouldn't be worried?' MC F.b asked. 'No, because I saved you' said Tom proudly, skating backwards, 'I'll be back soon' and he skated off.  
  
The homies did some break dancing for a while brushing up on their moves, getting down with their bad selves. Tom came skating back with their scooters and after saying their thanks and goodbyes they were on there way again. 'Remember boys, Cher-Berry, and me we always be waiting for you! Us and the karaoke machine!' he shouted.  
  
The homies scootered off even faster on their way to Bree. 


End file.
